Noise
by cheesetomacaroni
Summary: Tag to 3x14 and 3x15. ONESHOT:/ When things get too boring or unpleasant, Kol loved to flee- but he finds that unpleasantness and boring things are his family's baggage. Maybe it would be better if he stayed daggered. Rated M for strong themes, somewhat graphic violence and strong language.


**Project Title:** Noise

**Paring/Characters:** Kol Mikaelsen.

**Rating: **M

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Vampire Diaries or any other elements other than the plot or identifiable original concepts or characters. TVD and other unoriginal elements are property of their respective owners.

**Summary: **Tag to 3x14 and 3x15. ONESHOT:/ When things get too boring or unpleasant, Kol loved to flee- but he finds that unpleasantness and boring things are his family's baggage, or when he's got too much time to think. Rated M for strong themes, somewhat graphic violence and strong language.

**Genre:** Angst/Supernatural

**Warnings: **Somewhat graphic violence and strong language are present in this fiction. Turn back or proceed with caution if you are uncomfortable with such things~

* * *

When things get too boring or unpleasant, Kol loved to flee.

This time, his excuse for his reckless behavior was quite petty- he was simply in need of a mood boost. But really, the past two days certainly didn't pan out the way he would have liked it to, and any way that he could have a little fun was a good enough.

The ball his mother held prior to the day's dreary events wasn't as exciting as he hoped it would be. He knew it _could_ facilitate the wondrous plans he had come up with; thus the slow start of the event did not discourage him. But after waking up on the pavement, left to dwell on the fact that he didn't manage to kill that commoner boy had been the first clear sign that things were about to go downhill from there.

_Mainly because his mother was a bitch._

The action of just _attempting __murder _was bound to trigger a negative response from said witch (pun not intended). As predicted, once his mother had laid eyes on him it was all: _'Kol, don't draw attention this, violence is not accepted that, blah…blah blah…' _However, he managed to escape her wrath by falsely promising her that he'd actually follow her rules this time. But by then, ball had already finished, and ultimately there's nothing quite fun to do anymore.

So he headed over to the first bedroom he was closest to and crashes on the bed, not even bothering to take his _coat _off. Kol didn't get any sleep that night, and he supposed that _Damon Salvatore _is the reason why, as he _did _hand him an unplanned nap. But he didn't harbor _hatred _about the incident, because he sadly has to admit that the little tiff was the most exciting part of his night.

After some time passed by, Kol buries the side of his head into the pillow and silently wonders when everyone his messed up family would reach a breaking point. He sighed once he comes to the realization that he can't predict when it's all going to fall apart- so he leaves the matter alone. The scary little 'voices' in his head kinda bugged him.

_But he sort of regrets ignoring them afterwards._

When the sun popped back up again, he wandered through the mansion aimlessly. At least it's something to do, and while he was on his scouting adventure, he notes that Niklaus must have gotten carried away because the place is so huge that he hasn't even been inside all of the rooms yet! Kol then finally spotted said half-brother, Niklaus seemingly placid. Kol watches his brother intently as he scribbled something on a piece of parchment. The brunette could not help but raise a curious eyebrow at his brother, but he soon took his leave.

Kol spent a little more time strolling around afterwards, and after what seems like _forever_, he caught a glimpse of Elijah. Unfortunately for the younger original, snooping around his older brother was as dreary_. _Watching someone get lost in thought, or _brooding _was about as boring as watching paint dry he decided, so he frowned and speeded away, and his hope of finding something entertaining in the house started to slowly deteriorate.

Kol considered leaving the estate in the want of an experience far more interesting, but he changed his mind once he sees his mother and Finn conversing in the library.

It's then when he feels like he's a nine year old again- he's nosy (but he preferred the term, '_naturally curious')_ and he's spying but he knows that when it came to matters like that, he couldn't help but pry. It's his _nature. _So he peeked through the small opening of the door, and not a thought about giving them privacy crossed his mind, chocolate brown eyes preoccupied with scanning the room as he listens in on their conversation. The dialogue itself isn't too interesting however- Esther's proud of some decision his brother has apparently made, but that's nothing new, so he sighed softly in disappointment, and quickly, quietly stalks off like the fox he is.

The brunette then made his way back to the living room, where his half-brother _still _continued to draw. As much as he wanted to, Kol didn't say a word as he sat down on the wooden steps, and neither does Niklaus. A smile tugged on the corner on his lips, acknowledging the silent agreement to accept each other's presence. As much as it slowly killed him to endure the dullness of it all, he continued to just _sit _in silence, but he does let out an airy sigh when he came to the conclusion that he's no better than Elijah.

Kol straightened up after a minute or so, hearing the strange pitter patter of someone's steps outside. It sounded as if…the person wasn't wearing any shoes? He allows himself to grin once the certain someone approached the door- by then he had figured out that Rebekah is the mysterious barefoot traveler. Not only that but…

_Well she had been out. All. Night. Long._

He continued to grin from the moment she walked in and throughout his entire interaction with her; because the juicy, _scandalous _nature of her night was just _so _worth commenting about. He could tell that she was pretty pissed at him for attempting to eat her Matt, but she also seemed to brush him off without _too _much malice- and he's grateful for his strumpet of a sister to be good natured enough to do so.

But after thinking about how much Rebekah had been enjoying herself, he soon remembers that he's _still _lacking any fun or entertainment. Kol then goaded his brother into coming along with him on an adventure, and so his day had somewhat brightened because the 'Mystic Grill' looked like it had some promise. He was happy to guzzle down a load of drinks, and Kol eventually managed to carry an interesting conversation with Klaus without getting daggered- a rare occasion indeed. His half-brother gave him a much needed rundown about things like how people were like today and how the modern world worked.

It was half-interesting, and half-boring, but it made the time pass by a little quicker.

On his fifteen drink, things started to go downhill again. Unfortunately, once that blonde girl pulled Klaus away, and the sharp tongued brunette dodges his advances, bad luck strikes once again. The night at the bar had ended up proving to be no fun at all.

And he fucking daggered _again._

So when he woke up sprawled out across the pavement, he bit down his lip just to make sure that he wasn't hallucinating and repeating the same experiences in his head. An increasingly grumpy Elijah, and a volatile Klaus then informed him about the situation he wasn't aware of at the time- his mother wants to destroy her family rather than keep them together, and Finn's going to be a key player in the plan.

Kol took the duty of masking the tension by throwing a few snarky and sarcastic comments on the way to meet his mother again. Klaus sometimes replied bitterly back, but Elijah remained silent and stoic. He had to admit that he was sort of hurt in away, because he wasn't expecting things to be _this _bad so quickly.

Fire burned wildly when he dared to cross the witch-y circle. The sheer heat contrasted the cool and crisp night (something he couldn't quite appreciate because of his circumstances), so he took a step back from the symbol written on the field, and rejected the silent plea in his head to rip the closest being apart when his mother refused to let her family _live._

Everything is _so _fucked.

His _mommy dearest _had ended up failing miserably, but she escaped her sons' along with her favorite child. And the realization that _family truly meant nothing _anymore had hit him when the burst of flames had died.

So he fled as well.

He left without a word because it's _easier _that way, and he just simply headed in the opposite direction of the mansion. His two brothers turned to look at him, and their expressions are of understanding nature, but Kol didn't look back because frankly, he just didn't care about anything other than himself anymore.

A flicker of confusion appeared on his face while he sped out the forest, as he hasn't decided what his first destination is- but he decides that it's better if the decision is more spontaneous than planned. The streets of Mystic Falls are empty and the streetlights cast a ghostly glow off the concrete, but Kol's too distracted by a pristine black car that was making its way to a fairly large estate at the time.

So he decides to hijack it.

Kol would have normally chosen to literally _run away _from Mystic Falls. But in the end, he chose to drive instead- because really, it just has so much _potential. _The original vampire had to admit that he doesn't have _much _experience with driving a car- even though he was definitely wealthy enough to afford a car before it was even available for lowly commoners. But his lack of experience was no matter, and it only made the idea of driving more thrilling to him- that and the facts that he had _stolen_ a car, he had broke almost all of the road rules already and he simultaneously pissed off all the drivers on the road so far.

If that wasn't already amusing to him, the endless possibilities thrilled him even more. The vampire side of him drew maniacally insane plans to his mind. What if he crashes into a car and makes a meal out of the driver and its possible passengers? Or what if he managed to find a group of girls along the way and have a little fun with them before he drained them dry?

His grin grew wider, and he finds himself stepping on the accelerator harder. After fifteen minutes, sirens are going off and he looks in his rearview mirror, and his face lit up at the sight of red and blue lights. Kol was up for a game, so he quickly turned off the highway and started to drive through a line of trees. After he managed to speed his way down the narrow forest road, he came to a stop. The sirens were getting louder again, and the lights were getting closer.

Kol stepped out his car and waited patiently for the police to reach him.

He grinned as a police motorcycle is parked in front of him. After the policeman took off his helmet, he pulled out his gun. The man must have been in his mid-forties judging by the wrinkles that were spread across his face- Kol only making out the details from the full moon's light.

_The same moon that was about assist in **killing him. **_

"Hands up where I can see them, son." Stated the policeman as he raised his (pretty useless) gun at him.

Kol complied and dropped his smile- completely an act of course, as he was absolutely enjoying himself, but it was necessary to avoid initial suspicion. The man then went through the formalities that he needed to go through, and then he started to cautiously approach him with his gun still pointing at him. But the man's words were falling on deaf ears as the only thing the handsome brunette was _really_ paying attention to was the sound of the policeman's heartbeat. _Ah, _the heart- the organ in which his _favorite _meal coursed through everyday…

He sped up behind the human and pressed his teeth inside the man's flesh. Ignoring the screams, he fed on the blood and Kol's fingers tingled at the feeling of _ecstasy_ he was feeling at the time_. _He was so hungry, and feeding on blood bags since being awoken had hardly satisfied him at all. The fact that he wasn't _allowed _to drink directly from the source had made him think of his mother- and he bit down even harder into the man's neck.

The blood flow had slowed down to a painfully slow rate, and only after a few moments more the man was dead. The thump of the body hitting the ground broke his blood filled daze, and he then noticed that four police officers already had their hands on the trigger an-

He had already gained up on the shorter officer and snapped his neck.

The remaining police officers shot at him in an instance, but he was too wondrously fast, especially after his feed. So he snapped the neck of the only man left and chucked him to the side along with the other two dead officers, and moved in on the girl. She was rather young, still older than Kol in appearance, but even though she seemed strong enough to be a police officer, he's certain that she isn't strong enough to withstand _him._

She screamed even louder than the men did, and she whimpers as he gnaws into her neck. A couple of moans passed her lips after he started to savor her taste, and he then grinned a little into her neck as he dried her out. He was unleashing his inner _monster. _

He tore her up just as much as the rage had constantly ripped inside his mind. It seemed like he spent days of devouring her, and it felt much longer compared to the meal he made out of the first officer. But in reality it's just a minute before she's already dead and drained completely. He then moved on with the other two, already dead after he broke their necks in a split second. The brunette fed on them the same way he did with the girl, and he's simply in another world with no care, consideration or anything really- it was just him and the euphoria from the taste of blood.

More of police cars then roll in, and the only thing he then does is feed, kill then do it _all _over again. Everything is quite literally a blur, and by the time he snaps out of his revere, there just weren't any more people _alive_. More than a twenty mauled corpses lay around him, but he didn't have a care in the world. Being anything close to the likes of a human is just a laughable thought to him,

When he finished the job, everything within a mile radius of the bodies and vehicles was burning down to the ground. He bolted out the forest as soon as the match had hit the flammable liquid, and before he even took the time to exhale, he's in another small town called Pendragon. He didn't even have to take a glance at the worn out sign upon entering the place because pretty much _everything _has the town's name on it- Pendragon Bed and Breakfast, Pendragon Café, Pendragon Medical Practice, Pendragon Auto...

He ended up staying at Luke's Hotel just for the sake that it _doesn't _have the word _Pendragon _in its name. After shamelessly flirting with the hotel receptionist ironically named _Elena, _he compelled both her and the hotel manager to let him do whatever he wanted to do around the place. Of course they agreed and therefore satisfiedKol enough that he took himself up to his hotel room and doesn't cause anymore trouble.

Kol had finished inspecting the place by 3:52 am in the morning, finding it somewhat nice enough to his standards. By that time he's actually tired- although he doesn't require sleep, he tended to do it anyway, even if it was an old mortalhabit. Don't get the vicious vampire wrong- he didn't hold onto many petty, _human _actions. He just liked to indulge himself in something for once.

'Cruel. Inhumane. _Lost. __Ignorant.'_

**_'...A __monster.'_**

But maybe he just liked to sleep because it was the only time he couldn't hear the noises inside his head.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so since this isn't beta'd at _all, _everything thing is probably _wrong _in terms of grammar and spelling! Not to mention switching tenses like fifty million times~ Ah, I should probably get in the rhythm of writing when I'm _not _tired D:

Also I like to note that this fic was actually inspired by a song that didn't have that much to do with the story at all, but it wasn't entirely different. It's a Japanese VOCALOID (computerized voice packs) song called 'Rolling girl' by Hatsune Miku. It's pretty epic, and I really do like the rock chorus version too~ Check it out if your interested, but you might eventually get addicted by other VOCALOID songs :)

But anyway I hope you enjoyed it and thank you to everyone who even got this far! Thank you for being lovely enough to read it and pop a review if you feel like it~


End file.
